


Insomnia

by Ark666



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, No Beta, autocorrect is god, honestly vent work, idk man, nightime, the journal tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark666/pseuds/Ark666
Summary: A glimpse of insomnia to those who don’t have it.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t sleep!!! I can’t fall asleep. It takes an hour or longer for me to fall asleep almost every night. Sometimes it’s this bad. I tried daydreaming for hours tonight. This is one of those nights where I’ll fall asleep at around sunrise and wake up when I’m sweating because it’s too damn hot.

He couldn’t sleep because his mind wouldn’t let him. Still wide awake in the middle of the night. Nowhere to go and nothing to do he must wait for the sun to rise. If he left now he risked waking the camp up and getting yelled at. He’d tried pleasing himself, but that didn’t work. 

Like his brain was on full power he couldn’t stop thinking. Fidgeting around his cot he couldn’t wait for the sun to rise. Pulling out his journal he begins to write. Anything his mind pleads to him, anything at all, and anything to get his mind off of not being able to sleep. 

He’d been running around all day for the past few days. Sleeping out of camp and such, not getting anything past a few hours. Sometimes it happens this way and sometimes it doesn’t. Most of the time he is dead tired and still can’t sleep for some ungodly reason. 

Shutting his journal Arthur wonders what to do. Maybe closing his eyes and dreaming for hours would do the trick. For years since he was a tiny tot as far back as he could remember he always has had problems falling asleep. It never came easy for him. During the day if he’d nap he’d still be wide awake. He’s just that good at staying still. 

Once the depression kicks in he reads his journal again and writes in it again. The time flies by and the sun still hasn’t come up. He pulls out his watch and checks the time. 3:27 in the night. It should be getting light soon. Though he knows that once the sun starts to peek through he’ll get sleepy and fall fast asleep. A few hours would then pass when Hosea or Dutch would wake him up to see if he wasn’t dead. Then the cycle would repeat itself. 

He continues to write and write until his hands began to cramp up and he’d still write like he was in a trance that needed to be woken up from. It didn’t matter that his hand hurt like hell he couldn’t stop. His mind wouldn’t let him do that. It was the only thing to keep his restless mind at bay. 

Every night it grew boring, all that thinking. Boring, boring, boring. Thinking about the future, thinking about the past, dreaming about the characters in the movie he watched, dreaming about things he doesn’t want to happen, and dreaming what he wants to happen. These daydreams bores him at times waiting for sleep. 

When he does sleep he wakes more tired and exhausted then when he went to bed. Finally setting the journal aside and taking a leak he tried to sleep again. His torso was too hot, his arms too cold. When would it end. A stupid tune in his head keeping him awake. It was all damn near maddening. 

Part of him dreaded going to bed because he didn’t want to leave his sleep. He wanted a full rest, but never usually came.


End file.
